supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Novak
Anna Novak (also known as Annabeth "Anna" Novak) is an Archsoldier while being a Hunter, While being both an Allies of The Powers and Michael's Battalion alongside her Parents. She also happens to be the Daughter of Shamsiel and the Hunter Claire Novak while being the Granddaughter of Jimmy Novak and Amelia Novak. Despite the fact that she didn't meet them up until she was 19 years old . Up until her birth and initiation into the Archsoldier army, she would live with her parents long before meeting her grandparents for the very first time. From the Age of 6 and upwards she would stay either with her parents or grandparents on numerous occasions. She also happens to be an Knight of Heaven while being briefly a Knight of Hell. Anna also descends from an long side of hunters from her mothers side of the family. 'Anna Novak '(also known as Annabeth "Anna" Novak) is an Archsoldier while being a Hunter,While being both an Allies of The Powers and Michael's Battalion alongside her Parents. She also happens to be the Daughter of Shamsiel and the Hunter Claire Novak while being the Granddaughter of Jimmy Novak and Amelia Novak. Despite the fact that she didn't meet them up until she was 19 years old . Up until her birth and initiation into the Archsoldier army she would live with her parents long before meeting her grandparents for the very first time. From the Age of 6 and upwards she would stay either with her parents or grandparents on numerous occasions. She also happens to be an Knight of Heaven while being briefly an Knight of Hell.Anna also descends from an long side of hunters from her mothers side of the family. Anna is the daughter of Shamsiel meaning that she is half angel but she briefly had demonic powers as she was briefly the bearer of the Mark of Cain before she briefly became an Knight of Hell before she was cured by her angelic guardian Castiel with the help of Rowena Maccleod she eventually became unconscious before realizing that she was pregnant with her unborn son which was shocking to her as she didn't want to have kids. She was born as Annabeth "Anna" Novak in Seattle into the families of the Novak family and the Jackson family . Her mother had to go on the run with her because monsters were drawn to her aura and the angels and demons wanted to eliminate both her (as her parents ) as she was very powerful even before she was conceived as she incinerated an demon while empowering her father when her mother was pregnant. Annabeth also happened to be allied to The Powers and The Battalion while being an on off allies of demons while being an commander of angels who are loyal to her while helping the Powers and numerous other angels defeat the Grigori excluding her father as he is loyal to God.She happens to be a Distant relative of the Jackson family as that was her husbands maiden name before their marriage. History Early Life She was born on January 11,2001 to Shamsiel and Claire Novak in Olympia,Washington. She was the very first child of her father and mother. After her birth,she and her Parents were forced to go on the run to hide from the numerous angels and monsters that were following them because of her strong Aura. Which would act as an very strong beacon that would reveal their location in around 12 to 14 seconds, which means that her parents would have to eliminate these threats to avoid detection and being executed for fathering an future arch soldier. Angels wanted her as she would be able to be an tide turner in the apocalypse, she would also be able to kill numerous demons which would weaken hell to the point they would be forced to sign an Truce between them. Demons wanted her for the powers she would have for selfish needs. However,when she was only 4 months old a demon caused her mother to go into an car crash which caused her hatred towards demons in some occasions. Michael being her uncle while being one of the archangels possessing her grandfather decided to care for her until he could locate most of her relatives(The Novak's and the other good angels) to place in their care. From that point on she was moved by relative and relative to not only hide her from numerous monsters but to decrease her aura. When Anna was five, her relatives discovered that her father was Shamsiel via a letter from her mother explaining her heritage and archsoldier status. Her relatives managed to track down several hunters who knew John, which eventually led them to finding Jimmy Novak. Anna was dropped off at Jimmy's house with a letter explaining that she was the daughter of Shamsiel and Claire Novak , but not about her hybrid powers. Jimmy reluctantly took Anna in and contacted Claire to inform him about her. Several days later, John arrived at Bobby's house and read the letter, confirming to Bobby that he had known Serenity and had spent some time with her. To make sure that Anna was indeed his daughter, Claire got a paternity test performed to confirm it, despite Jimmy's protests that Anna would always remember that moment later in life. The paternity test confirmed that Anna was her daughter; not knowing what to do with a little girl on the road, Claire decided to leave Anna with Jimmy. Claire asked Bobby to teach her about the supernatural world and how to defend herself and be a hunter, something which Jimmy reluctantly agreed to. As Anna was staying with Jimmy , Michael would rarely visit her; when he did, he would take her on hunts and make her follow the "obey or somebody gets killed" rule like with Claire . He also started to look into the near death of her mother, Claire and he soon discovered that she was nearly killed by the same demon that almost killed Castiel. Anna didn't meet her Parents , Shamsiel and Claire , until a few years later when she was about 2 or 3 around 2002 to 2003 . Upon meeting her,She was angry with his father for keeping her heritage a secret. Claire was also angry, and slightly jealous, that her daughter lived opposed to actually having to live on the road like she and Shamsiel did. Shamsiel and Claire eventually dropped by after driving to Jimmy's house after an hunting that took an few days to locate an phoenix that was killing numerous virgins until he located the perfect one and kidnapped her for an unknown reason. However, she eventually married her boyfriend and settled down and gave birth to her son. When her parents were staying with her they would also talk with her while playing her kids which would make her child squeal with laughter. But she would also travel with her parents which would leave her kids being taken care of Michael. While hunting with her parents she would either travel with either Claire or Shamsiel depending on how difficult the hunt was. Eventually, She was inducted into the Order and the Battalion by her parents but her newfound friends didn't know what species she was. However,when informed by her Relatives she was informed that she was an Archsoldier which would mean that she is an elite class of angel that would be the tide turner in the Apocalypse. Upon being told that she was confused and shocked but eventually helped her friends eliminate numerous demons and enemies until she briefly gained the Mark of Cain and was briefly on Hell's side before being cured by her uncle. Between the years of 2004 and 2009 her husband mysteriously disappeared which was scary for her as her husband would tell her where he was going but he didn't tell her. She would travel with her parents on the road and finding clues where he was located which eventually led to UCLA where he was surrounded was numerous demons and phoenix alike. Fortunately for them, reinforcements in the form of hunters and her Archangel Sword were able to kill the phoenix and demons that were surrounding them. In 2021-2022 She eventually gave birth to her daughter which caused them to have a happy life before she realized that she was able to control every element excluding soul manipulation which caused them to go on the run causing her to be tracked by both demons and angels as she was the former bearer of the Mark of Cain which means that she would be tracked by almost any creature and monster. Throughout Supernatural Season 1 At the start of the series,Anna is now 23 years old.She also graduated from college and is now traveling the country with her family along with Sam and Dean while hunting down numerous creatures and demons. For weeks, Anna and Dean have been searching for one of their missing soldiers . Having no leads and feeling frustrated, Dean tells Katherine that he wants to go to tell Alex and tell him what is happening, thinking he will be able to help them with locating their ally . Anna , however, is reluctant to go along with Dean's plans to involve Alex , as he left for university to get away from the hunting lifestyle. Eventually, Dean manages to convince Anna into coming with him to collect Alex , though she only agrees to go reluctantly and if Alex is the one to make the decision to come with them. One night, Sam and Dean show up at Anna's House , sneaking into Her house to ask for his help because their Allies is missing. Although reluctant at first, Katherine manages to convince Alex to accompany her and Dean; however, Alex only agrees to come for the weekend because he needs to be back on Monday for their' sons interviews . After defeating the Woman in White, Anna and Dean drive Alex back to their house , where he witnesses the near death of their son in the same style as his wife's mother. The near death of Jane prompts Sam to join Anna and Dean on the road in the journey to find the Soldier and kill the demon responsible for the near death of Anna mother, as well as finding other clues to where he may be located. In Wendigo, Anna is first seen in her angelic battle form. She and her brothers arrive in Blackwater Ridge to check out the coordinates their soldier left in his journal. However, they discover that Timonthy "Tim" Collins , the brother of Hayley and Ben Collins, has gone missing while on a camping trip with two of his friends. Anna, Sam, and Dean begin investigating and eventually check out Tim's campsite, where they encounter Haley, Ben, and their guide, Jack . With the help of their father's journal, they realize that they are facing a Wendigo. The siblings inform the disbelieving group, and Dean eventually sets up a shelter and draws protective barriers around it . During the night however, She hears scratching sounds by the Wendigo and investigates and is thrown out of the shelter and kills it before it maims her by nearly biting off her arm. The next day, They hear a loud sound of pain from Anna and discovers that she is in pain and discovers the corpse of the wendigo. Dean eventually with the coaxing of Alex eventually amputates off her arm and replaces her arm with a extremely advanced bionic arm which is controlled with the use of a neural implant. After escaping and calling for help, the group fabricates a story to tell the police - they were searching for apples and Anna fell and fell on her arm,breaking it . As the Winchester siblings are leaving, Dean jokes that he hates camping, something which Anna agrees with. Dean then tells Sam and Anna that they will find their ally . Early in the season, in Hook Man, Sam and Dean first become aware of Anna's powers and abilities. Jacob Karns, the spirit from the urban legend known as "Hookman", manages to injure Anna severely with his hook. However, her wound heals almost instantly right before her brothers. Reluctantly, Anna tells Sam and Dean the truth; she isn't fully human and that she is actually a special . She also tells them that the only person who originally knew was Jimmy , and that he told her not to tell her father and half-brothers because they might try to kill her. Sam and Dean are angry with her, and they are unsure as to whether or not they should trust her. Knowing that her brothers need time to think about what she's told them and come to a decision, Anna decides to leave them and hunt on her own for a while. Season 2-14 WIP Physical Appearance "Hello, Beautiful" -Alex to Anna Anna has light olive-toned skin, hazel green eyes, and long, dark brown hair. She is 6'1" with an athletic, but slim figure. Anna is often noted to be "athletic " and "petite " by other characters. On her right shoulder, she has a birthmark of two small opposite facing triangles.